


Sunboys

by know



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, a whole lotta kinky shit i guess lmao, also pls note that the aoi is aoi hinata from ensemble stars it isnt aoi asahina from dangan ronpa, bc this is how i feel at this point, do you ever just like..., does bondage apply to this?, i guess lmao, incorrect ways to use lassos, ok also i meant for this to be a crack fic but this is like th e best fic ive ever written wth, really regret writing smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/know/pseuds/know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HinaHinaHina ot3 with them as space cowboys and some fucking because why not also this is the best writing I have ever done so here's my magnum opus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunboys

**Author's Note:**

> i meant... for this to be a crack fic.... and what the hell.... this is the best fic ive ever written also i dont have any clue how to write aoi hinata so pls dont yell @ me abt him im super sorry if hes ooc

The day started with Hinata riding his Space Horse into the Space Barn the three Hinata's lived near. Hinata Aoi had just gotten home from fighting against the Space Law as he was a Space cowboy. He ran to the Space House as fast as he could float to meet his two boyfriends, Hinata and Hinata. The orange idol soon made it into the house floating around the planet on the outskirts of the galaxy.

 

"Hey guys I'm home!" Aoi called as he walked into the house, looking for the other Hinata's.

 

"Finally! What the hell was taking you so long?" Hajime said as he stood up to look at the younger boy who had entered the house.

 

"Oh! Well my brother had kept trying to make me turn myself in for all the space crimes we've been committing, and it was pretty hard to get him off of my back!" The small singer said with a smile as Hajime turned to go find Shouyou.

 

Shouyou nearly burst through the door when he heard Aoi's voice and gave him a hug! "It's been at least a week! How could you leave us for so long you jerk!" Shouyou looked ready to cry as he hugged the other boy.

 

"I'm so sorry for leaving you all for that time, I just wanted to visit my brother, but he continually tried to get me to turn myself in!" Aoi said as he walked himself over to the couch with Shouyou. 

 

"It's alright as long as you come home safe," Hajime was now sitting down with the other two and sighed, "well now that you're home you know what we can do?"

 

Shouyou's eyes widened and turned and said, "I'll get the lasso, you get the bed ready!" and Shouyou hurried off to find the equipment.

 

"I- okay you go do that!" Hajime stood up and turned to Aoi and grabbed his hand to pull him to their shared bedroom.

 

"Oh wow! We're already doing this so soon! I just got home you know!" Aoi said as he was pushed down on the bed by the older boy.

 

"Did you really expect Shou' to wait that long?" Hajime said as he started to unbutton his own shirt.

 

"Not really, but I expected him to at least wait until tonight."

 

"He's pretty Impatien-" Hajime was cut off by the door opening and Shouyou standing there.

 

"Who's Impatient?" Shouyou said as he started to take off Aoi's shirt and his own.

 

"You!" Aoi said as he pecked a kiss onto Shouyou's nose.

 

"Aww you cutie, I've missed you so much," Shouyou said with a smile as he pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

 

Hajime then chose that moment to press both of them onto the bed, kissing both of them lightly. Shouyou then took this moment to take the lasso in his hand and flip over onto Aoi and start to tie both of his hands behind his back. Aoi softly moans as he was pushed down a bit more into the bed. Hajime then pushed Shouyou down next to Aoi and started to kiss deeply into the smaller ginger beneath him. Aoi sighed softly at having no contact. Shouyou turned to him and reached down into his boxers and pressed his thumb over his dick and Aoi moaned loudly as he thrusted into Shouyou's hand. Aoi didn't last much longer after that and came with a small moan.

 

After Aoi finished Hajime began to focus only upon Shouyou and rubbed the lube over his dick, after readying both himself and Shouyou he slid into Shou and Shouyou really only became a moaning mess after that. they matched their paces and soon both boys were finished and panting softly. Shou turned his head to the side to look at Aoi as Hajime put blanket over the three of them. Aoi was softly snoring, probably tired from running from the Space Cops that day and having to have sex with the others as soon as he was home. Shouyou cuddled into the slightly taller boy, as all three boys drifted off to sleep. The next day would be very packed with robbing space trains and fighting on the new frontier for settled land.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sinners for reading this i am one too also i only ever read 2wink as twink so i HAD to make aoi a bottom also this is my first smut fic (like actually somewhat serious) so like do not attack me for my bad sexe timez and sorry to meghan bc i forgot to write the voltron vs. piccolo playing a piccolo battle lol
> 
> Also: i didnt fucking know that Aoi Hinata is taller than Hinata Shouyou?? so like pretend he's a lil bit shorter in this fic lol


End file.
